


An Unexpected Turn

by Blackberreh



Series: The Demon AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon AU, Demon Sex, Demons, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/pseuds/Blackberreh
Summary: In which Indra assumes he was going to top, only to have the opposite happen.At least when the second time happens, he partially gets his way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Indra hasn't tecnichally appeared in the AU yet so you can like. Picture this taking place in the future. After the demons have invaded and decided to settle in the village lol
> 
> I
> 
> I don't know how Indra/Hashirama became a thing. My hand just slipped and. It happened. So.
> 
> Y e a h.
> 
> For those waiting, the second part of Silence of the Darkness is in the works!

The first time Indra actually tried to get Hashirama into bed, he found himself on his back, wings pinned beneath him, legs spread, and three fingers buried deep within him, stretching and thrusting while Indra clawed at Hashirama’s back, trying to catch his breath.

The turn had been so sudden. Shocking.

This wasn’t what he intended  _at all._ The big dumb idiot always acted so  _oblivious_ , as if he didn’t even understand that physical intimacy could extend beyond those ridiculous hugs that he loved to bestow upon anyone and everyone. He had the most ridiculous ability to say the most unintentionally filthy things with a straight face and remain oblivious to the way his words could be taken, and he just seemed so - so -  _Innocent_.

Hashirama, Indra came to realize as those large tanned hands gripped the backs of his thighs and lifted them, bent Indra  _in half_ as he pressed his cock inside of him, spearing him open and burying deep inside, was one of the best actors he had ever come across in his long -  _long_ life. 

And as Hashirama whispered filthy things in his ear, his thrusts steady and strong, desire, need, and desperation pooling heavily in his gut, Indra registered distantly that Hashirama had him well and truly caught. And being pounded into the mattress like this, brought to completion as that intoxicating chakra filled the air around him, Indra thought it definitely,  _definitely_  wasn’t a bad thing.

* * *

 

Indra’s complaints had been subtle. Really, you couldn’t even call them complaints - Indra had just stated how he’d expected to be the one bending Hashirama over and claiming him. Don’t get Indra wrong at all - it had been near  _ centuries _ since he’d last allowed anyone to have liberties with him, and though unexpected, the turn of events was far from unwelcome after dwelling on it quite a bit. There were few he would willingly bend over for, it was just a surprise that one of those few turned out to be a  _ human _ .

 

Hashirama had blinked innocently at him when Indra had spoken. And Indra had come to realise quite quickly that the innocence the human portrayed was nothing more than an act.

So it was even more of a surprise when Indra found himself on his back, once again. But this time the position was very different.

Hashirama straddled his thighs and was sinking down on Indra’s cock. The human was like a glorious bronzed statue of physical perfection, sweat on tanned skin gleaming in the waning sunlight that filtered into the bedroom, his long dark hair a beautiful contrast as its silky strands fell down his shoulders and back, and Indra once more found himself caught. Hashirama was a velvet vice around him, squeezing his cock in all the right ways. He hardly looked affected by the odd texture - demon phalluses, though similarly shaped to a humans, had a much different texture that some may find difficult to take. Hashirama seemed to delight in the way the ridged length scraped his inner walls, his eyes fluttering and a sweet, deep moan falling from his lips as he settled down comfortably on Indra’s cock.

He hadn’t taken all of it. Indra knew he was large, even amongst demonkind.  _ Especially _ amongst humankind. And his knot hadn’t even formed yet. But Hashirama was taking him like a champion, determination apparent in his flushed face, and Indra placed his hands on the human’s hips - marvelling at the contrast between their skintones, in the way his silver-white claws looked against the bronze -

He helped ease the way with gentle thrusts, relishing in the way Hashirama’s eyes fluttered, at the soft groans that escaped him as he sunk down deeper and deeper - and then their eyes met, and a smile curled Hashirama’s lips, one that promised pleasure, one that challenged, one that sent Indra’s blood boiling with desire - and then Hashirama began  _ moving _ .

It was like he had been made to take Indra’s cock. The way he moved up and down on it was positively sinful. His legs hardly even trembled from the effort of taking him, that delicious chakra that felt of the forest fluctuating and filling the air around them - he moved his body in a way that had Indra seeing stars, his cock hard and leaking, bouncing with his movements - if Hashirama had been a smaller human, Indra wondered if he would be able to see his cock distend his stomach every time he sank down on it. But Hashirama was big for a human, big and warm and bright, bright like sunshine and it was getting hard for Indra to keep his thoughts in order and coherent -

He tightened his hands on Hashirama’s hips and pulled him down the same time he thrust up. Hashirama’s eyes flew open and a choked noise escaped him, surprise flashing across his features. Hashirama had been in control since the moment he’d pushed Indra down, and the demon had hardly been inclined to challenge that control, but now -

Now he wanted to take Hashirama like he initially intended. Movement passed in a blur - Hashirama doubled over, panting harshly, digging his nails into Indra’s chest, pressing back against every thrust. His eyes met Indra’s, still dark with lust and determination and challenge, and a smirk curled Indra’s lips as he leaned up to kiss those pouty lips and thrust harder -  _ faster _ .

His knot was forming already - tugging at Hashirama’s passage every time he thrust. There was some confusion that coloured Hashirama’s chakra, then realisation, and his eyes widened, mouth opened to say something -

Indra pulled Hashirama down on his knot. The strangled noise that escaped his human was music to Indra’s ears. His vision tunneled, all he could focus on was Hashirama, his sunshine bright presence, his tight, fluttering passage that spasmed around his cock as he came, white release painting their stomachs. Indra’s clawed feet dug into the mattress beneath them, his tail curled and lashed, and Indra groaned lowly as pleasure rushed through his veins at that tight, constricting heat.

“This - Indra-” Hashirama clawed at Indra’s pale chest, leaving livid red lines, and slowly, Indra sat up, the human secure in his lap as Indra’s release began to flood into him. Like this, they were almost of height, and Indra hummed and nuzzled Hashirama’s jaw. He was not so crass as to mark that pretty bronzed throat and forge a bond without discussion, not like  _ some _ demons he knew, but the temptation was there - and now Indra could understand it, he supposed.

The Senju brothers were definitely worthy Mate material. It was something Indra was certainly going to consider heavily. 

Hashirama panted heavily, eyes wide and a little unfocused. His body trembled from oversensitivity and strain, and Indra purred soothingly and licked at a spot on his neck, gently running a hand up and down his spine - and then down further, to feel around with a gentle claw where they were tied together, and his purr took on a pleased, contented edge.

Hashirama groaned and pressed his face to Indra’s neck, trying to get himself under control. Eventually, he gave a breathy laugh. “I wasn’t… wasn’t expecting that. Tobi never talked about  _ this _ part of his and Madara’s coupling.”

Indra snorted softly and nipped at the shell of Hashirama’s ear. “It is doubtful that Tobirama told you anything of his coupling. He strikes me as a very private man. Madara, on the other hand... “

“He talks a lot.” Hashirama sniggered softly against Indra’s neck, and then choked out a moan when Indra shifted them into a more comfortable position - allowing Hashirama to lean more comfortably against his chest.

Though he likely wouldn’t be comfortable for long, with the way Indra’s seed was filling his belly. The thought had Indra shivering, and he nuzzled against Hashirama with another purr. The human seemed to relax against him with a shivering sigh, and something warm curled in Indra’s belly - the realisation that Hashirama was being very trusting became very obvious then, and it had Indra clutching his human just a little more tightly.   


“Are you going to bite me?” Hashirama mumbled against his skin. “Like what Madara did?”

Indra’s eyes widened, and his stomach flipped. “... Do you wish to bond with me?”

Hashirama didn’t answer, instead just letting out a small hum and falling still. Indra closed his eyes and stubbornly pushed down the want that had began to grow in his chest, and ran his claws through Hashirama’s silken hair. He supposed it could… be discussed at a later time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... i started writing more... and it took an angsty turn.....

A later time never came up. 

But Indra wondered. Imagined. Maybe even dreamed.

It had been centuries since he had last taken a mate. He tried not to think of those times, they never seemed to last. They grew too greedy with the power that came from a bond, or they decided it was too much pressure to be bonded to a being like himself, or they simply… died.

Indra had had countless partners. After the last, he decided against getting attached because it was just too much pain with too little payoff.

But Hashirama, he was… different. Maybe. He held a kindness to him that made Indra remember a faded memory from long, long,  _ long _ ago, but he could be hard when it mattered. Sometimes even dark, when it mattered. That sunshine bright of his aura held a black center that few rarely saw, but it wasn’t malicious. Not exactly. It was simply there, to be utilized when the need for peaceful measures was not met.

It was that side that sent his kin on suicide missions. That side that made decisions for the many while ignoring the few. It was a ruthless thing that Indra could admire, and only made him all the more intrigued. 

And he thought that maybe, just maybe, Hashirama thought about it as well. Indra saw the way his eyes lingered on his younger siblings. Izuna’s feathers woven into Itama’s hair. The way little Kagami latched onto an ever embarrassed Kawarama. The way Tobirama eased and relaxed in Madara’s presence in a way he never did with anyone else. It made Indra wonder, made him fancy… made him  _ hope _ that Hashirama would want that. 

But there was something in Indra that… quavered at the thought of broaching the subject. A worry that Hashirama would not be interested. Hashirama had acted innocent, but Indra had come to know that he was quite promiscuous, and held a reputation for sleeping around. Demons weren’t exactly monogamous by nature - some liked to have more than one mate at a time. Possessiveness ran stronger in some than others, and Indra just happened to be be… very possessive at times. 

Hashirama was a free spirit. To bind him when he does not wish to be fully bound would… be cruel. And while Indra was not above being cruel, the very idea of breaking someone like Hashirama  _ pained _ him.

So Indra said nothing. He let Hashirama fuck him, bring him a mind numbing pleasure that drowned out thought. He left love bites across Hashirama’s skin, but never bit down hard enough to break flesh. He let Hashirama whisper filthy words and sweet nothings into his ear, and Indra relished and memorized every time, all the while fancying thoughts of what it would be like to bond Hashirama to him.

Those dreams were dashed around a year into their dalliance.

He’d been seated outside of Hashirama’s ‘Hokage’ tower by the window, basking in the sunlight when he felt Tobirama enter the room. His ears twitched, listening, but there was silence for a few moments. That was odd. Generally Tobirama would be scolding Hashirama for slacking off right about now.

Then, loud and clear, Tobirama said in a flat voice, “Have you gone over the marriage proposal?”

Something in Hashirama’s chakra spiked. Indra frowned up at the sky. Marriage proposal?   


“I have.” Hashirama said after a moment, his voice full of false cheer. “Everything looks in order doesn’t it? The alliance should definitely bolster the village’s standing and power.”

“As if the demons haven’t already done that.” Tobirama muttered. There was a pause, and then - “Have you talked about it?”

Hashirama hummed. “I don’t think there’s anything to really talk about, Tobi.” 

“You're being an idiot, Anija!” Tobirama hissed, pure anger poisoning his tone. “You can't just go into this without talking about it! Do you really think there are no feelings involved?!”

Hashirama's reply was quiet, but even still, Indra was able to hear it clearly. “I believe that yes, there are no feelings involved. At least of the romantic sort. This marriage… it shouldn't affect things. Not really.”

“You're being a blind idiot!” Tobirama almost shouted. “A damn fool! How can you not see that he cares about you?!”

Things clicked together in Indra's mind, and he felt his chest grow cold.

Marriage contract…

Ah.

Indra remained frozen, staring up at the sky with vacant eyes. The sun no longer seemed to warm his skin. He vaguely registered Tobirama leaving the tower - saw movement down on the ground. Indra tilted his head, seeing Tobirama gazing up at him, his expression drawn. His lips moved - Indra read ‘Im sorry’, and then Tobirama was off down the street, expression drawn into a scowl and back stiff.

Tobirama was never good at dealing with emotions. His time with Madara certainly hadn't helped.

Indra wasn't aware of how long he sat there. He closed his eyes and drifted into his mind, churning over his options.

Perhaps… he had spent too long in the human world. 

Maybe it was time to go back to sleep.

It was probably for the best. Certainly a better alternative to sitting around and watching his chosen human age and die. Because without a bond, that's exactly what would happen.

A low, weary sigh passed Indra’s lips. He should… not have gotten his hopes up.

“Indra…”

Hashirama’s voice had a pained edge to it. Indra didn’t look at him, instead watching a messenger hawk wing through the air. It was unsurprising that Hashirama hadn’t realised Indra was there - as powerful as he was, he was nowhere near the sensor that his younger brother was. And Tobirama had tried to be subtle, knowing Indra was there, but his anger had gotten the better of him.

What a mess.

“Who are you promised to?” Indra tapped his claws against his bottom lip - appearing unconcerned, even though it felt like it was suddenly difficult to breath. 

There was a pause before Hashirama spoke. “Ah… She is Mito Uzumaki. Of Uzugakure.” Another pause, and Hashirama clambered out of the window and onto the roofs tiles, and picked his way over to stand by Indra’s seated form. His close proximity had warmth spreading through Indra, and he clamped down on the urge to reach out with his tail and pull him close. 

Such an action would likely no longer be welcome.

Hashirama took a seat beside him, and reached out to pet at Indra’s tail. It took a lot of willpower to smother the instinctive reaction to jerk it away, and instead it remained limp. Indra still did not look at him.

When the silence grew, Hashirama began to babble. Something that Indra had only seen when Hashirama grew nervous. Something that he’d found endearing. “We’ve been - in negotiation with Uzugakure for a couple of years now. Initially it was to help with bolstering the village’s strength, but it would also open more trade routes to us. Mito is the daughter of the man who runs the village, and I am told she is a powerful Kunoichi and Seal Master. I’ve heard she is, ah… quite terrifying.”

“It sounds like you are a good match for each other.” Indra said hollowly. 

He heard Hashirama sigh, his chakra spike. “Indra-”

Indra didn’t stick around to hear him finish. It felt ridiculous, running away. Like he was a child, and not a demon king who had been alive for thousands of years. His wings caught the air and he glided slowly to the ground, a few civilians scrambling out of the way so he didn’t accidentally clip them.

It was ridiculous. What he was feeling - weak and pathetic and ridiculous. He should have never given into his curiosity and followed Madara here.

He should have remained asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme... know what you think? :"D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All That Glitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285422) by [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor)
  * [Discovered Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298562) by [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor)




End file.
